


Right Now

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan



Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan
Summary: Мелочи, ожидание и неизбежные встречи.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

Старик-инженер смотрит с лёгким любопытством. Он невысок и взъерошен, левая дужка очков подмотана верёвочкой. У него спокойный вид человека, который знает своё дело.

— И это всё, что вы можете рассказать? — Мерил готова поспорить, что видит, как у молодого капитана землян дёргается глаз. Зрелище странно обнадёживает.

— Ну почему же! — старик увлечённо взмахивает руками. — Это даже на двадцатую долю всего не потянет. Я, кажется, ещё не рассказал, как месяца три назад к югу отсюда...

Мерил покладисто соглашается на предложение выпить чаю и дослушать рассказ. У капитана усталый вид.

К концу чаепития землянин, кажется, готов убивать, и Мерил профессионально вклинивается в бесконечный поток баек старого инженера, исподволь переводя разговор с местной легенды на работу энергостанции и перемены в городке. Её ручка привычно летает над блокнотом, её речь дружелюбна и полна интереса, и в комнатке восстанавливается мир.

Хотя вид у капитана теперь и вовсе обречённый.

***

— Правда, что ли, расскажешь про нас? — помощник, широкоплечий веснушчатый парень, добродушно улыбается Мерил, глядя на неё с живым любопытством — всамделишная девушка из телевизора.

Мерил кивает и сокрушается, что какое следует интервью у старика взять не получилось — лишняя аппаратура, сказал, ему тут не нужна.

— Это что! — отмахивается помощник и открыто веселится: — Сильна ты разговоры разговаривать, Уилкинсу семерых посади — всех как есть насмерть заврёт.

Мерил прячет улыбку. Она благодарна старому инженеру — по всему видно, что спрашивать у того о Вэше Паникёре капитан по доброй воле больше не придёт. Предположение оказывается верным: на следующий день земной офицер с самого утра любезно прощается с ней и Милли, выражая сожаления, что не сможет далее составлять им компанию — как видно, их деловые дороги расходятся и для его поисков городок бесполезен. Он столь предупредителен, что даже предлагает выделить девушкам сопровождающих из своей группы.

Это совершенно лишнее — заверяет его Мерил.

В отличие от капитана они с Милли родились и выросли на этой планете, в конце концов. Вслух она этого, конечно, не говорит.

Уилкинс, наверное, прекрасно понимает это важное различие — в его глазах за стёклами очков пляшут смешинки, когда он снова наливает Мерил чай. Камеры по-прежнему нет, но это не так важно.

— А что, дочка, ты тоже думаешь, что я тут насочинял? — вдруг спрашивает он, и усы у него топорщатся.

— Треть, не больше, — серьёзно отвечает Мерил.

— Треть, значит... — он смотрит внимательно и тепло.

— ...Тогда слушай.

***

Мятый лист не из её блокнота, но он очень хорошо в нём лежит, незаметно. Короткая записка, почти ничего не значащая (а значит, никому неинтересная). Маленькое напоминание.

«...это была отличная передача».

Ну, не та, конечно — Мерил до сих пор не знает, смеяться ей или злиться из-за его безумной выходки.

Пожалуй, сейчас она всё-таки согласна посмеяться. Пускай Вэш снова сгинул в неизвестном направлении, он, несомненно, жив и бодр. Слухами земля полнится, и кому как не Мерил с её теперешней работой знать, что только часть из них всегда будет выдумкой.

Будет ещё и ускользающая правда. Об очередных стычках, завершившихся без единого трупа, о провалившихся ограблениях, о сорванной блокаде нового пути сообщения.

Вэш появляется и исчезает подобно миражу, и это, кажется, здорово утомляет непривычных к такому землян, отправленных на его поиски. Часть из них — Мерил лично убеждается, — похоже, уже прокляла всё на свете. Другая часть подозревает, что сумасшедший в ярком плаще, который якобы имеет самое прямое отношение к событиям в Октябре, — и вовсе какая-то выдумка местных («чего ждать от этих людей, вы просто посмотрите на то, что здесь творится»).

Есть и другие, конечно. Они всё ещё проблема.

Иногда Мерил кажется, что она и сама как будто ходит по натянутой верёвке.

Ну, она на видном месте, правильно? Это должно работать. «Девушка из телевизора» — это лучше, чем «девушка-которая-что-то знает». Не то чтобы Мерил точно знала именно сейчас, не то чтобы у неё был такой богатый опыт в том, чтобы скрываться и скрывать.

Но небольшая вероятность, смутная тревога, что кто-то из этих бесплодно рыскающих всюду идиотов или их начальства мог бы добраться до Вэша из-за её неосторожности, заставляет Мерил внутренне ощетиниваться.

Чёрта с два у них получится.

И всё-таки знание о правде, которое она носит в себе, вместе с беспокойством почему-то дарит чувство звенящей, живучей связи, какие бы расстояния и проблемы не отделяли её от Вэша.

Это будит неясный злой азарт и приятное чувство от воспоминаний о бессильной злости капитана. Он, конечно, тоже не виноват, но это не имеет для Мерил никакого значения.

В эту игру можно играть вдвоём: временами она тоже пишет записки.

Теперешняя жизнь полна движения, неурядиц и даже откровенных неприятностей (всё ещё не причина принимать предупредительность навязчивых офицеров) — и это, как и бережно сохранённое знание и пёстрые слухи, делает её легче.

Пустое незнание в замкнутом пространстве рабочего кабинета, собственной квартиры и одинаковых дней, подобное тому, которое Мерил уже пережила однажды, сглодало бы её до костей. Сейчас у неё есть жизнь, которую удаётся жить вместе с ожиданием.

Есть вещи, которые можно превратить во что-то неизбежное, если быть достаточно упрямым. Мерил знает, что их новая встреча — одна из таких вещей.

***

...Ну, в нужный момент вся эта возвышенная чепуха не помогает. Абсолютно.

Мерил проглатывает ругательство, медленно отводя дерринджер от головы болтающегося на окне её номера позднего визитёра. Его действительно трудно узнать сейчас — тёмные волосы сильно отросли. В неверном свете лампы и обрамлении неровных прядей лицо Вэша в первые мгновения почему-то кажется ей нечётким, как во сне. И только взгляд светлых глаз совсем знакомый.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, здесь второй этаж, — наконец говорит Мерил сердитым шёпотом. С этой стороны нет узкой террасы, и высокие потолки добротного старого дома не иначе как предмет хозяйской гордости. Так что окно — действительно не лучший путь, это и дураку должно быть ясно.

— А там — хозяйка, — в тон ей откликается Вэш. — И я тоже рад тебя видеть, Мерил.

Ну, здешняя хозяйка действительно сама по себе достопримечательность, можно согласиться. Могучая решительная дама достаточно обходительна, но для любого, не успевшего снискать её расположение, способна стать серьёзной преградой.

Всякие там молодые лохматые голодранцы, которые притаскиваются под вечер с вопросами о приличных девушках, для почтенной хозяйки, надо думать, и вовсе враги номер один.

И всё-таки Вэш здесь — теперь уже полностью по эту сторону окна, стоит и улыбается, делая опрятную комнатку как будто теснее. Может быть, именно благодаря этой новой, такой очевидной тесноте, Мерил нужно так мало времени, чтобы аккуратно положить пистолет на тумбочку у изголовья, шагнуть вперёд и уткнуться лицом в жёсткую ткань очередного дикого плаща.

...У них опять не получается по всем неписаным правилам потеряться во времени, потому что очень-очень скоро — ни один из них даже не успел сосредоточиться на этом неловком объятии или задуматься обо всём происходящем — колючая пыль, которой полна тяжёлая ткань, забивается Мерил в ноздри и...

Мерил чуть не прокусывает язык, силясь проглотить неудержимо накрывающее её чихание, слепо вздрагивает, упираясь головой в согретые теплом чужого тела жёсткие складки. Чувствует, как становится чуть сильнее бережная хватка на плечах.

Она поднимает голову, открывает один глаз и недовольно смотрит в длинное, тонкое и всё ещё памятное лицо.

— Извини, — говорит Вэш, как будто дело не в пыли и абсурдной внезапности этого появления, ломающей ожидание совершенно неправильным и единственно возможным для него образом.

Должно быть, он и не это имеет в виду.

В любом случае, это не нужно, Мерил уверена.

Она осторожно фыркает, встряхивает головой и, наконец, отступает. Гонит мгновенное нежелание двигаться, отходит к кровати, нашаривает в изножье драгоценное богатство — полотенце.

— Тебе придётся рискнуть.

Душ — тоже часть владений грозной хозяйки, и прямо сейчас там никого не должно быть. Совсем.

Вэш округляет глаза, но тут же вздёргивает подбородок, салютуя Мерил пойманным полотенцем

— Звучит как вызов, но я справлюсь.

Это всё, конечно, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с его обычными приключениями.

***

Она не успевает как следует сосредоточиться на своих заметках, которыми сегодня весь день пыталась отвлечься от ожидания, когда он снова бесшумно появляется в комнате. Пыльное потускневшее красное чудовище смирно свёрнуто у него в руках. Ждёт своего часа, но уже не мешает. Остальная его одежда теперь не кажется столь безумной и своевольной.

— Я спасён! — заявляет Вэш и тихо садится на пол у постели. Больше всё равно особо некуда, кроме скоблёного пола: помимо крошечной тумбочки из мебели в комнате только стоящий перед кое-как втиснутым сюда с изволения хозяйки столиком тонконогий стул, на котором сидит Мерил в обнимку с блокнотами, да узкая кровать у стены, — такая приглаженная, что аж страшно. Даже самой Мерил.

Они сидят и смотрят — это просто, проще чем кажется или чем должно быть. Мерил откладывает записи и позволяет себе посидеть в полусвете лампы, в общей сумрачной тишине, привыкнуть к тому, что он опять вышагнул в реальность из пустынного марева и вот — здесь. Весь как есть, встрёпанный и живой, и взгляд у него прямой и мягкий, почти не скрывающий то, простое, самое очевидное. Это знание, больше чем догадка, оно где-то под кожей, смешанное с надеждой, горячее и щемящее. Мерил смотрит в ответ — просто потому, что можно. И хочется. Чёрные волосы непривычно длинные и кажутся слишком тяжёлыми. Они ещё немного влажные, она знает, и кончики пальцев покалывает предчувствие прикосновения — ещё прежде, чем Мерил разрушает тихое блаженное равновесие и встаёт со своего места.

Вэш не отводит взгляда, и это почти слишком. Не вызов и не вопрос, даже не обычный взгляд из тех, которыми одаривают её мужчины.

Он _любуется_ ею, пока она собирает его снова и снова, за эти мгновения в движении всё убеждает себя, что это не сон и не очередная байка.

Мерил немного злится. Больше всего на себя.

Длинные пряди чёрные-чёрные — это из-за воды, из-за белого полотенца, из-за теней, — не важно. Это всё ещё странно тревожно.

— Твои волосы.

— А? — Он моргает и принимается рассеянно крутить в пальцах конец влажной пряди, как будто сам впервые заметил.

Чёрные-чёрные.

Она гонит прочь зудящую тревогу. Это не нужно. Только не сейчас.

— Поверить не могу, что ты всё-таки пытаешься быть благоразумным. — Ладно, она преувеличивает: не то чтобы у него действительно получалось скрываться, пусть даже так он действительно выглядит непривычно.

Вэш оставляет прядь в покое и качает головой:

— Просто не до того было.

Мерил, почти не задумываясь, протягивает руку. Волосы жёсткие и всё ещё слишком длинные.

Всё ещё нереально.

— Действительно не до того, — оправдывается он. — Хотя это не очень удобно. Но ничего! Вот случится добраться до города побольше, и я, наверное, смогу побывать в парикмахерской. Конечно, это мотовство, но всем нужны иногда маленькие радости. Думаю, я могу себе позволить. Это действительно стоит того: чистота, красота, и все с тобой обходительны. Сразу приведу себя в надлежащий вид и буду неотразим как всегда, — глаза Вэша блестят искренним энтузиазмом, его, кажется, немного несёт.

— Только не говори мне, что цирюльник уже попытался тебя сдать, — Мерил чувствует острое желание как следует наорать на это ходячие бедствие. Выплюнуть вспыхнувшее негодование вместе с фальшивым ядом. Она на всякий случай убирает руку подальше от чёрных волос, сжимает и разжимает пальцы.

Осознание слишком очевидно.

— Не скажу, — чересчур покладисто откликается Вэш.

— Беру обратно слова о благоразумии! Почему...

«Почему это всегда происходит с тобой?»

«Почему они всё ещё...»

Она сжимает губы. Милли в соседней комнате, скорее всего, уже спит, и, чтобы потревожить этот праведный сон, требуется нечто большее, чем чужое негодование.

Но не стоит будоражить дом.

Она мысленно твердит это как заклинание. Помогает мало.

Он примирительно вскидывает руки:

— Никто не пострадал, и почти ничего не сломали, я же говорю, это замечательные места.

Мерил свирепо раздувает ноздри. Несправедливость ситуации ничуть не уменьшается от подобных оправданий.

Её гнев, кажется, нисколько не колеблет энтузиазм Вэша.

— Это не конец света! Всегда можно найти решение! Можно обойтись без мотовства. Вот сейчас я соберусь и...

— Хорошо, — Мерил выдыхает, — сейчас.

Вэш моргает.

***

Вэш должен признать, что планы — это не его. Он ничего не может поделать со своей привычкой решать задачи на ходу, и, должно быть, именно поэтому давно приучился принимать любые неожиданности.

Так что он просто устраивается на неудобном стуле, прикрывает глаза от света лампы и слушает торопливые шаги вокруг. Приходит странное чувство: он твёрдо знал, что доберётся сюда, к ней, но прямо сейчас сам удивлён, что это получилось. Шею легко обнимает тонкая ткань. От неё приятно пахнет. Знакомо, но как-то несбыточно. Духами — понимает Вэш. Охваченная злым вдохновением, Мерил, должно быть, повязала ему свой собственный платок.

Это нечестно — хочет сказать Вэш, но он слишком занят, прислушиваясь. Мерил, наконец, находит удобное положение позади и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Может, стоило просто всё сделать самому, теперь, когда у него есть немного времени, чтобы действительно передохнуть, но отказаться — слишком большая глупость и совсем не из тех, к которым он привык. И всё-таки это похоже на издевательство — лёгкие прикосновения, запах её духов и звук её тихого дыхания совсем рядом рождают тёплую щекотку в позвоночнике.

Вэш всё же почти поворачивает голову.

— Останешься без ушей, — предупреждающе выплёвывает Мерил, и он послушно принимает прежнее положение.

Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк. Дело движется медленно.

У неё подрагивают руки. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Во второй раз Вэш не повторяет ошибки и головой не вертит. Просто ловит свободную руку Мерил, предсказуемо оказавшись быстрее, и прижимает к своему лицу.

Это как вопрос — и это тоньше вопроса. Есть вещи, о которых они оба знают. Это как здешние дожди: что-то неуловимое, но неизбежно случающееся однажды. Нужно просто убедиться.

Так близко, что ещё чуть-чуть — и это станет осторожным объятьем. Тишина лёгкая, в ней хочется забыться, как в ласковой воде — это и есть совершенное счастье, скажет вам любой житель Гансмоука.

Мерил, наконец, чуть отодвигается и дёргает концы прядей другой рукой, Вэш может безошибочно чувствовать гладкий металл отведённых ножниц.

— Так и будешь чучелом, — говорит она. Почти не сердито.

Вэш отпускает её руку, позволяя закончить.

***

В конце концов он разворачивается на стуле, но на этот раз Мерил оказывается быстрее, и на его непутёвую голову обрушивается полотенце.

— Ой-ой-ой, — приглушённо жалуется он из-под свирепого махрового чудовища. Даже собственного дыхания не услышать — Мерил вкладывает всю душу, и Вэш только слегка мотает головой в такт. Ладони у неё маленькие, но хватка сильная.

Это снова словно удерживает в реальности, хотя теперешняя неумолимая забота не похожа на осторожные прикосновения, которые, казалось, тянули его из темноты в Октябре.

«Спасибо».

Вэш не может сдержать улыбку, когда его, наконец, освобождают от полотенца. И, осторожно открыв глаза, всё-таки видит лицо Мерил близко-близко.

В её глазах тени, свет и вопрос. Так много всего и ещё больше, но он видит самое главное.

Близко-близко.

Это очень просто, гораздо проще, чем кажется или чем должно быть. Его руки удерживают её легко и осторожно — так, как нужно, и всё ещё чуть вопросительно.

«Знаешь?»

«Знаю».

У них ещё есть время до утра, прежде, чем ему, пожалуй, придётся прыгать в окно (ненадолго, Вэш надеется).

Полным-полно времени.


End file.
